rêveur
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Kaneki y Haise, al derecho y al revés. O de cuando súbitamente lo(s) llena el silencio, y deja(n) de estar vacío(s). *Gen*


**Renuncia:** todo de Sui Ishida.

 **Prompt:** 015\. Suicida [Tabla "Naranja Mecánica"; caféconqueso]

 **N/A:** Haise está en la dimensión desconocida. Y yo lloro. Kaneki ha vuelto. Y yo lloro peor. Son las trabas de amar las dos personalidades de un mismo personaje —y una excusa para escribirles más tbh—.

 **Advertencia:** spoilers del 53 y 54 de Re. Antigramática (?)

* * *

 **E** s que Haise es este paraíso andante que camina por pasajes inhóspitos

(pese a que una rosa que camufló su esencia le esté destrozando en ese momento).

Y a Haise le pesa todo. Nota que le pesan las piernas de aguja, el brazo de péndulo, el torso-cofre guarda florecitas, y la cabeza —esa que va a rodar edificio abajo siendo que la extravió hacía tres largos años—. El volumen de sus lamentos va disminuyendo, perdiéndose la frecuencia, pues ha emergido una diosa-planta-carnívora que se burla de sus infortunios. Y ella le pide que baile, que baile hasta reventar.

«Mi querido un ojo», le dice. (¿Me regalarías esta pieza?). Más no la alcanza a escuchar. Que a Sasaki la rosa lo golpea, y lo rompe, y él se cae, y está mudo porque gritar sale muy caro y Haise no tiene nada más que el deseo de continuar viviendo.

—tan efímero—.

— Y yo olvidé recordar olvidarme. Yo recordé olvidar recordarme. Yo–

(huelo sangre).

(me estoy descosiendo).

Por lo que continúa cayendo. Directo al pozo de la aflicción que lleva a una sala de juegos infantiles abandonada. El único lugar donde no hay diosas caníbales ni rosas asesinas, donde Haise únicamente debe temerse a sí mismo. Donde está él.

— Dime, ¿no ibas a salvarme?

El que da sonrisas macabras y superfluas, resquebrajándosele la piel de yeso. Y como es habitual Haise no sabe qué decirle. Es que le duele respirar, nunca le enseñaron cómo hacerlo apropiadamente. (Y ahora más que nunca mendiga un poco de oxígeno). Pero Ken se inclina en su fuero interno y lo interrumpe.

— Tranquilo.

(No quiero ser feliz).

— Debería estar muerto ya.

(Mátame. Muere. Mátame. Muere.

Yo no soy tú, tú eres yo...).

— Mi salvación.

(Tu salvación).

Y Haise debe contener los alaridos sin candado cuando lo bombardean éstas imágenes-memorias-cuchilladas, las que son más terribles que el ataque de una rosa o que el hambre de una piraña verde alada. Ya que ve a una mujer (des)conocida —mami— y ella alza la mano para asestarle un golpe más crudo que un pedazo de carne —mami no— y él se encuentra indefenso y se disculpa —mami _losientotanto_ — pero ella sigue queriéndolo (destrozar).

(y súbitamente lo llena el silencio, deja de estar vacío).

 **; &**

Todo desaparece, en un instante. Se van la agonía, el cansancio, la amargura. Con prisas. Sin mirar atrás.

«Pues yo soy un sueño que desea irse a dormir ¿comprendes Haise?».

 **; &**

Parpadea y se halla en la cima del mundo, sentado junto a Ken. Y él le sonríe. Ésta vez no hay malicia ni resquicios de insecto apaleado, sólo la tristeza de un niño solitario al que la soledad fiel siempre le acompaña y lo acobija por las noches.

— ¿Es así? —inquiere.

— Claro.

(Haz algo bueno. Haz algo malo. No me importa).

— Pero que la gente te ame —pone Ken de única condición, muy quedo. Haise se lo graba como las formas del granito al ser esculpido para la posteridad.

Aún duele.

— Porque mi cabeza se ha quebrado y saboreo la miel.

drip-drip

drop

drip-drip

drop.

Y vuela la sangre del bote de pintura directamente, sin una brocha, en un baño pérfido de contaminación astral que lo empapa todo. —incluyendo los mil menos siete cabellos de dominó, también—. Su sangre, sus culpas, su nada.

(Haise, ya me cansé de soñar así que)

(aquí viene la pesadilla).

— Aunque después, ¡quiero morir en una forma guay! —exclama.

(no vayas a olvidarlo, esto no ¿vale?).

 **; &**

Haise cierra ahí los ojos de botón.

(Buenas noches...)

Sólo para de inmediato despertar.

(...mundo).

 **; &**

Y ocurre en un suspiro de milisegundo.

Él despierta

—violento y nocivo y como el frío del verano—.

Se trata de–

(una oveja negra con dientes de lobo).

–que mira en derredor sólo para decidir ecuánime que hay malas hierbas en el jardín. Y resuelve que habrá que arrancarlas. Brazo por brazo, ojo por ojo, rama por rama. Hay entonces carne que se desgarra. Una tubería descarriada. Lágrimas de pétalo. Teclas de piano que chirrían con: ¿eres… tú?

Y un «sí» descafeinado de su parte. Seguido por palabras desdeñosas:

( _Viejo amigo_ , me veo en la necesidad de abrirte el estómago ¿me disculpas?).

— Vaaaaaaaaaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí?

Pero provoca, además, la sorpresa extasiada de la Musa que escapó de una imaginación ajena tremebunda. Y él carece de otra alternativa más que observarla, derruido y oxidado. Aún sangrando

(su pelo se incendia).

Allí Eto le regala una margarita dentada y letal.

— ¿En esta ocasión sí me concederás un baile, mi querido un ojo?

 **; &**

Y él piensa «Qué patética eres, qué lamentable eres».

No obstante.

Comienzan a danzar.

 **; &**

Es que él es éste infierno andante que pisa realidades de alabastro.

(pese a que la gente le llama con otro nombre según la voluntad de su diosa postiza de aceituna. Y que así sea, entonces).

 _Porque yo soy_ –

Kaneki Ken.

.

.

 _Una Tragedia_.


End file.
